<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and it would've been sweet (if it could've been me) by saysthemagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576516">and it would've been sweet (if it could've been me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie/pseuds/saysthemagpie'>saysthemagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanvids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Future Fic, M/M, Missed Chances, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, post-retirement fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie/pseuds/saysthemagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid never asked, and now he'll never know. </p><p>[video fic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fanvids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and it would've been sweet (if it could've been me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is 'vidfic' a thing, or is that what all fanvids are? anyway, this is meant to be read as a narrative. future fic (i'll tell you my headcanons for the story if you want, or you can interpret it however you like). </p><p>partly inspired by anna's <a href="https://zashamalkin.tumblr.com/post/619651731681345536/translation-of-anna-kasterovas-live-interview-on">comment</a> that geno would retire to russia and play his last season for metallurg (handwavey stuff about jerseys).</p><p>many many thanks to helenahjay for the beta, the encouragement, and the suggestions about the ending!</p><p>i regret to inform everyone that making this video made my already debilitating crush on geno so much more worse. that's MY half bear half man crush. </p><p>the song is tswift's "the 1." clips are mostly from pens tv. obviously, i own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>if the video embedding doesn't work, youtube link is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqC_WQ_foxI">here</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would loveee to hear your thoughts/feelings in the comments! you can find me on tumblr at <a>@ticklefightharry</a>. rebloggable video <a href="https://ticklefighthockey.tumblr.com/post/624918725702926336/sid-never-asked-and-now-hell-never-know">here</a>. please come talk to me about hockey i am new here &amp; am dying of sid/geno feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>